


Comes Down To This

by GotTheSilver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, a dildo, and Dean.  And some feelings got in there.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <i>A quiet “fuck,” escapes from Cas’ mouth, and hearing Cas swear still makes Dean’s dick hard; makes him think about how human Cas is now, even while in possession of his grace.  Cas’ fingers are losing their grip on the base of the dildo, slippery with lube, and Cas’ whines of frustration fill the room.  “Dean,” he gasps, his voice half muffled by the pillow.  “Please.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comes Down To This

**Author's Note:**

> blame Iva.

Dean’s not on the bed yet; is sitting in a chair a good foot away from the bed. He’s naked, legs spread, dick in hand, and trying his goddamn hardest to keep himself from coming before he can give Cas what he wants.

Cas is on his hands and knees, one arm twisted up behind him, working the dildo in and out of himself as best he can in this position. Frustrated noises slip out of Cas’ mouth as he moves it, not able to get a good enough rhythm to make it mean anything, and if Cas were human surely his wrist would be cramping by now. It’s a fucking beautiful sight; Cas’ back bowed, his head turned to the right on the pillow, a thin sheen of sweat over his body.

Aside from watching porn, Dean’s never been much for voyeurism, prefers to be the one doing rather than watching, but this—he wants to watch Cas. He’s never wanted to watch anyone the way he wants to watch Cas in this moment.

And maybe that’s kind of creepy, maybe he’s skirting lines he wouldn’t have skirted before he had Cas, but he _does_ have Cas, and Cas is right there with him because Cas has him as much as he has Cas.

A quiet “ _fuck_ ,” escapes from Cas’ mouth, and hearing Cas swear still makes Dean’s dick hard; makes him think about how human Cas is now, even while in possession of his grace. Cas’ fingers are losing their grip on the base of the dildo, slippery with lube, and Cas’ whines of frustration fill the room. “Dean,” he gasps, his voice half muffled by the pillow. “Please.”

“Please what, sweetheart?” Dean asks, a smirk on his face even as his dick leaks pre-come at the need in Cas’ voice.

“ _Please_ get your ass over here.”

“All you had to do was ask,” Dean says, crawling onto the bed. His fingers slide against Cas’ as he grips the base of the dildo, taking over from Cas. Dean angles it just enough so it brushes over Cas’ prostate, and then he does it again, watching Cas’ reactions. It barely takes anything before Cas’ arms are shaking with the effort of holding himself up, and Dean presses his palm between Cas’ shoulderblades. “Go on, babe. I got you.”

Cas’ exhales with relief when he lets go, his upper body slumping against the mattress, and Dean moves a little closer, kissing a line down Cas’ spine as he works the dildo in and out of him.

“I—I want it,” Cas says eventually, still pushing back against the dildo, Dean’s fingertips brushing against Cas’ pretty pink rim each time. “C’mon Dean, you promised.”

“Yeah,” Dean says, his eyes on the way Cas’ body is taking in as much of the dildo as Dean gives him. “I did, didn’t I?”

At that, Cas pushes himself up, turning his head and fixing his gaze on Dean. “Get on with it,” he says before tucking himself back against the mattress, his butt a little higher than it was before and—

Dean takes his hand off the dildo, and strokes his hands lightly over Cas’ ass, smears of lube shining under the dimmed light. Cas has always been something more, something Dean wasn’t ever sure he could have, and it’s like a fucking fist gripping his heart each time Cas gives himself over to Dean like this. Ducking his head, Dean kisses the base of Cas’ spine, tongue swiping over the skin, and smiles to himself when Cas shivers.

Picking up the lube from the rumbled sheets, Dean coats his fingers. Gripping Cas’ hip, he trails his fingers around Cas’ stretched out rim, the dildo still in place. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

Dean doesn’t start slow, pushes two fingers in at once, and is rewarded with curse words falling out of Cas’ mouth with no rhyme or reason to them. He can feel the ridges of the dildo against his fingers as he slowly stretches Cas even more. Really, Cas doesn’t need this; he’s able to manipulate his body to an almost terrifying degree, and Dean knows it. Dean’s the one who needs this. Wants to feel like he’s taking care of Cas, that he’s not pushing him too far because Cas is _his_ , and Dean’s always going to protect what is his.

“Dean, Dean, fuck, I need—” Cas’ voice is even rougher than usual and Dean grips the base of the dildo, pushing it in and out of Cas a few times until Cas is almost ripping the sheets with the force of his grip.

“What, Cas, what do you need?”

“ _You_.”

Dean imagines this is what Cas sounded like back when he was commanding armies because he can’t even think about disobeying him. Sliding his fingers out of Cas, Dean slicks up his dick and kneels behind Cas. The logistics confuse him for a moment, but then he’s got the head of his dick against Cas’ rim, pressing up next to the dildo and, fuck, if this lasts longer than five minutes, he’ll be impressed with himself.

“Oh— _oh_ Dean,” Cas gasps as Dean pushes in.

Dean’s got one hand on the dildo to keep it from coming out, and he slides inside Cas slowly, sweat beading on his forehead as he restrains himself from pushing in fast. “Yeah,” he says, amazed at the way Cas’ body is opening for him. “I— _yeah_.”

It seems to take longer than Dean thought possible before he’s completely inside Cas and when he’s finally fully seated, it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. The dildo’s pressing up against his own dick, and that combined with Cas’ tight heat makes it hard for Dean to get a breath out. For a moment he stays still, so completely overwhelmed by everything he’s feeling. “Cas, I— _fuck_. Fuck.”

“Yes please,” Cas says, his voice strained. “Dean, _please_. Fuck me.”

“I—I need a second.” Dean loses his grip on the dildo, falling forward a little until he’s plastered across Cas’ back. Mouth dragging across Cas’ skin, Dean tentatively moves his hips, pulling out just enough to feel it and, shit, the noises that Cas makes in response guarantees Dean isn’t gonna last very long.

Straightening up, Dean gets his fingers back around the base of the dildo and starts to fuck Cas. It’s slow, slightly fumbling, but Dean eventually works out a rhythm and when that happens, all bets are off. Cas is face down on the bed, his knuckles white from gripping the sheets, and when Dean twists the dildo just _so_ , he hears the sheets ripping under Cas’ fingers.

His name is a relentless chant falling from Cas’ lips, and that only adds to the heat building in Dean’s groin. Cas is so needy, pushing back against Dean’s dick and the dildo like he can’t get enough, whining about feeling full, and Dean—Dean’s just trying to hold out as long as possible.

“Cas, I can’t— _fuck_ , I’m gonna—” Dean manages a few more thrusts before he’s coming, spilling inside Cas, his fingers cramping around the base of the dildo.

When he pulls out, Dean leaves the dildo inside Cas, all too aware that Cas hasn’t come yet. Dean’s come is leaking out and Dean shuffles lower until he can lick at Cas’ rim, burying his face in Cas’ ass and sliding a tongue inside alongside the dildo.

“You,” Cas says, voice low and rough and making Dean wish he could get it up again. “I just want you.”

Dean rears back, teasingly rubs his stubble against Cas’ thigh, and carefully pulls the dildo out. Dropping it onto the floor, he gets back to Cas, daring to push a finger inside Cas because fuck if he doesn’t love the way Cas pushes back on him, like he still wants to get fucked by something. Dean removes his finger, the sight of Cas all sloppy and spread out making his softening dick twitch hopefully. He runs the tip of his finger around the outside of Cas’ rim, teasing Cas just enough for Cas to curse out loud. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

“Any—anything, Dean,” Cas groans. “Please just— _oh_.”

Dean’s got his hand on Cas’ dick, and he knows exactly what to do to get Cas to come. All he ever wants is to make Cas feel good, to be a good thing in Cas’ life, and when Cas comes, Dean’s name falling from his lips, Dean feels like his heart is going to give out from how much he fucking loves Cas.

There’s come and lube everywhere, and Dean’s sure that when he gets off the bed he’ll end up stepping on the dildo, but that can wait for later. Right now he crawls up the bed until he can touch Cas on the shoulder and urge him to turn on his side so they’re face to face. “You good,” he asks quietly.

“I’m very good, Dean,” Cas says, a beatific smile on his face as he looks at Dean. There’s crease marks on his face from the pillow, and his hair is a sweaty mess.

Dean’s hopelessly in love with him.

Shuffling closer, Dean places his palm on the small of Cas’ back and pulls him in until their legs are tangled together and he can capture Cas’ mouth in a deep kiss.

Cas lets out a soft sigh when they part, rubs his nose against Dean’s and smiles. “Thank you,” he says, his lips brushing over Dean’s mouth.

“Cas, you don’t need to—” Dean breaks off and presses his lips against Cas’ forehead. “It’s you, okay? Always.”


End file.
